Good
by randomSG1
Summary: Tag to uninvited. Jack visits his cabin too.


I don't own any of stargate etc.

this is my 1st fanfic so feedback would be nice, also i'm a bit of a rubbish writer so say what you will, thanks!

"Good"

General Jack O'Neill put down the phone and sighed, it just wasn't fair. Here he was stuck in his bloody office at the pentagon while his ex-team, his friends, were off hunting monsters at his cabin. Urgh, he really did lack any form of a life now, at least when he was at the SGC he didn't have much of a life but no one else did either. Washington was completely different and he hated it.

There was a knock at his door and his assistant, sergeant Jones, walked in. "General, I finished up and have your schedule for next week sorted, so I'm going to head home if that's all sir".

"Yep, that's fine, have a nice weekend sergeant". And with that she headed out of his office.

"Right, that's it" O'Neill said to a now empty office. Why should he have to stay here on his own all weekend while his friends were off having fun in his cabin, they wouldn't mind one extra. So with that he went off to sort out a flight to Minnesota.

Jack sat on the plane, staring into space, well not literally. He was bored. At least this was better than being bored in his office. His mind started to wander to the real reason he was headed to his cabin, well the reason he hadn't exactly admitted to himself yet. There was still not actually anything going on between them they hadn't really had that much of a chance, apart from increased flirting after she had split up with Pete nothing had actually changed. Things just felt different. That and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had decided to let things happen at their own speed, but what if that didn't work?

SG-1 plus General Landry were sitting in the living room of the cabin playing poker when they heard a car pull into the drive. "I wonder who that is?" Dr. Daniel Jackson said as he through a chip into the middle.

"I'll go," said Colonel Carter as she was already out of the hand. Sam stood up and headed for the door.

Jack stepped out of the car as the front door of his cabin opened and Carter stepped outside. She walked across to him as he grabbed his bag from the back. "Sir". Carter said first.

"Come on Carter, we're at my cabin and you're going to call me sir?"

"Yup" Sam said grinning at him. "So what are you doing here?…. not that it isn't great to see you sir." She added quickly.

"Well Carter I was sitting at my oh so lonely desk hearing all about what you've been up to at my cabin and I didn't have anything to do this weekend so I thought I'd come for a visit." O'Neill said as they slowly headed for the door.

Just before they went inside Sam said "It really is good to have you here sir" as their eyes locked.

The moment was ruined as they heard Daniel yell "Who is it Sam?" making them both grin.

"See for yourself Daniel" Sam said as they entered the living room.

"Hey kids" O'Neill said, followed swiftly by "General".

Landry grinned at O'Neill, "What the hell are you doing here Jack?".

"Well I thought it was time for a visit, check this place was still standing after all the excitement".

"Don't worry, your cabin's fine, but there's a fair number of tree's with bullets in them though. You in?" Landry said nodding to the game of poker.

"Sure am" Jack said as he pulled up a stall for himself next to Carter as he looked around as the rest of the team, it felt like so long that they'd all been together.

A couple of hours later the four original members of SG-1 were sitting on the two sofas, with the others having gone to bed already. Jack stretched his legs towards the fire whilst playing with the label on his now empty bottle of beer, half-listening to Daniel jabber on about some mission. It's not that he wasn't interested in what Daniel had to say it was just that he found it hard to concentrate when Sam's feet were about an inch away from his thigh. At that point Daniel stopped talking and yawned loudly saying "I'm going to go to bed guys, I'm kinda tired".

"No really Daniel? You do surprise me" Jack said sarcastically.

"I believe it is also time for me to retire" Teal'c said whilst standing up.

"OK, night guys, sleep well" Sam said.

Followed by Jack's "yea, night".

Carter stared into the fire while Jack looked at her, he decided at that moment to give into the overwhelming urge to pull her feet into his lap. Her eyes jumped from the fire to Jack, but to his surprise she didn't pull back her feet, in fact she seemed to relax. They were still staring at each other Jack realised, so he thought he should probably say something; "I missed you" he said in just above a whisper. But it was loud enough for her to hear and she took his hand in her's, "me too" she said, then "after everything, I didn't know whether you still…"

Jack jumped in with "oh I still do, yea, a lot, definitely, still, yea." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

To which Sam said "Good".

"Good?" O'Neill replied. "I just implied that I'm still in love with you and you say good?" and he started to tickle her feet. Giggling she struggled to pull them away from him, some how ending with her lying on top of him.

She looked him in the eye as they calmed down, "I do love you, you know that right? I never stopped loving you". Carter said as she moved her lips down onto his. To which Jack managed to murmur "Good".


End file.
